I Want To Die With You
by dancers of the night
Summary: Yami has been killed by a gun shot.Tea can't live with out him. What will happen?


Dancer: I thought of this story on Sunday night. I finished it yesterday. I hope you like it. It is very depressing. Oh I am testing 3rd and 4th hrs so that means I can update and write. So YAY! I thought it was going to be an almost 3rd-5th hrs but I was wrong. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Yami, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, and Mai were eating outside at a restaurant. It was a beautiful day to eat or play or do what ever on this day. The sky's were really pretty blue, the sun was a bright yellow, the trees, were Bright green, the flowers seem to dance with the clam wind, people were happy. Children played on the sidewalk or in the parks. Nobody thought nothing would go wrong but when you think that you are sometimes wrong.

"What would you all like to order?" questioned the waiter. They all ordered the food.

"Hey baby." Yami said with a sexy smile that any girl would fall for.

Tea loved that smile."Hey." Tea said giving him a smirk. His lips were inches away from hers, there lips touched her heart beat went faster. So did his. She loved his soft, warm lips. She didn't want this kiss to end. For some reason she felt like it will be the last time she will kiss him. He let go of her lips and started to go down her neck. She let out a soft moan. He started to suck her neck if like if he was a vampire.

"Hey will you two stop making out. We are in public you know." Said Tristan as the rest of them laughed.

"Hey I can't help it." Yami said rubbing her leg.

"Hey Yami." Tea said in a low whisper where he could only here."You want to have some fun tonight?" She asked winking.

Yami gave a smirk."Sure my love." Yami said back about to kiss her again when...

"Here is your food." The waiter gave them there food. They started to eat.

Yami got up."Where are you going?" Tea asked grabbing his hand.

"I am going to the restroom. Unless if you want to go with me." He said in a whisper.

She knew what he meant."I thought we were going to have fun tonight."

"I.., Never mind." He started to walk away when...Bang!! Everyone looked around to see where the gun shot was shot. When Tea looked over at Yami she started to cry. Blood, dark red blood started to pour out of him. She notice he was having trouble breathing. She ran over to him and flipped him over the gun shot went right thought his chest."Baby?" Yami said, his eyes were trying to fight to stay opened. He felt his life being taken away. He didn't want to leave this world. Specially her. He loved her with all his heart. His heart beat he felt started to go slower. His life force starting to slip away, but he was fighting.

"Yami!" Tea said crying really hard."Please don't die on me!" He looked into her eyes.

"Baby, whatever happens I will always love you. Please live on with the rest of your life, I might die in this world but I am always alive in your heart. Remember that I will always love you." He said the last word in a whisper before his arm that Tea was holding went lifeless. She felt his arm droop.

"No!! Yami. I love you too." she sobbed" Don't leave me Please!" Tea cried hard she felt her soul and heart went with him. Mai came over and put Tea head on her shoulder.

Mai started to pat Tea's back."Tea, it's going to be okay."

"No, it's not okay. My lover is dead." The group put there heads down. All of them were crying. Tea went home that night. The funeral was going to be in a few days. She cried herself to sleep that night.

She went up to the burial case. She saw him laying in there. He looked peace full in his nice cloths they put on him and in his death. She put a rose on him. Silent tears ran down her eyes. She didn't know what he did to dissever this. She felt like her life ended with his. She wish how much she could be with him right at this moment. His mom and dad closed the burial case shut. The people started to put his burial in the ground. Once that was done they buried him. She was the last one there his dad was there to. His mom was out in the car crying her guts out. Johnny(Yami's dad) came over to her.

"He loved you, you know that didn't you?" He said trying to cheer her up.

Tears ran down her dry,stained cheeks. Her eyes were red from crying. She only spoke in a whisper."Yes he loved me with all his heart, and I loved him too." Tea put her head down. Sh got up and started to walk off.

Johnny got up as well and put a hand on her shoulder."If you need anything just ask us, okay?"

Tea nodded her head and walked to her car. Thunder was hared in the distance. Rain poured down once she got into the car.

(Several months later)

Tea tried to live on with her life like he told her to. She couldn't. Every time she saw, hared or anything that involved him she would cry. Her friends seemed to gotten over it. Why can't her?" She asked this question over and over again to herself. She quit dancing. She drink sometimes to try to get him out of her head. That didn't help. Sh dreamed about him every night. He said everything was alright. She loved to be in his arms, his muscle, tanned arms. When she woke up she knew it was just a dream. She would cry over that too. She didn't talk much. That worried all of her friends, family and Yami's mom and dad. Most of her friends and family say she lost the will to live. Some say her soul went with him, and her heart barely alive.

Tea came home from the bar that night. She wrote something on a piece of paper. She put it on the kitchen table. Tea went up stairs in her room. Then she went into the bathroom and pulled out a razor, and she already had a knife in her dresser. She went to her bed, with the knife and razor in hand. She had a skirt on so the put the razor at her ankle. She press it to her skin deeply and started up her leg. She didn't yelp at the pain. The pain went away. She felt relived of it, sad, and happy. Dark red blood was coming from her flesh of her right leg. She put a finger on the blood. She looked at it."That's what my blood looks like." Tea said in amazement. She repeated that to her left leg. She felt so relived. She felt herself fighting of passing out. She has to have a little more cutting. Tea took the knife to her wrist. She got to where the pulse was. She slice it opened. More pain was going away. She felt so happy. She felt her life force slipping away. She fought again to stay awake. The red dark blood was turning black with all the blood that she was losing. The blood was pouring off her wrist. She repeated the slicing on the other wrist as well. All the blood stained her, baby blue sheets. She felt so happy that she was finally going to be with Yami. That's all she ever wanted, was to be with Yami. She fought a little longer to be alive. "One more cut." she whispered. Her hands were shaking so hard that the knife almost slipped out of her hands. She got her hands steady. The knife was close to her nice, uncut neck. She wanted to do this. The knife touched her skin. She moved it to where it cut her. Blood ran down her neck. Her blood was warm feeling. She laughed."This is the end." she said losing her voice. Her heart began to slow down. Her breathing became faint. Air went out of her slowly. She closed her eyes. Her chest was none moving now. Her heart beat was gone. There was a smile on her face. She was finally with Yami, and she laid on the bed looking peacefully with blood all over her cloths and bed.

Tea's mom(Lexus) came home."Tea! I am home!" She walked into the kitchen and saw the note on the kitchen table. She picked it up and it read...

_Dear, mom and dad, _

_Mom when you read this I will be dead. _Tears ran down Lexus's cheeks. She started to read again._ I will be in my room. I want to be buried by Yami's grave. Put me in a purple dress that Yami gave me for my 18th birthday. Don't do anything fancy for my funeral. I just want you, dad family, my friends, and Yami's mom and dad. After Yami died, I died with him. I had to kill myself so I can be with him. I love all of you. Please tell that to my friends please. I love you. Good bye in till I see you in Heaven._

_Love, Tea_

Lexus ran up stairs and opened the door to Tea's room. Lexus saw her there dead, in the blooded sheets that were once baby blue. She ran over to her dead daughter and hugged her. Lexus got her blood all over herself. She didn't care. Her daughter was dead.

Tea got her wish. She was buried by Yami. Her mom told all her friends that she loved them. Her one wish she truly got was to be with Yami in Heaven.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Dancer: I almost cried while writing this. I don't really know why I did this now. So Please Read and Review and Tell me if this was good or bad.


End file.
